


You & Tequila

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, smutty fic inspired by a sad song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind while listening to You & Tequila by Kenny Chesney. I highly recommend you listen to it, its beautiful. This is also my first try at angst, so let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!<3

Bucky Barnes was afraid. Not of being unable to find a job. Not of there being no money to help feed his sisters. Not of Nazis. Not of war. For the first time in years, he wasn’t afraid of HYDRA. He was scared of himself. Fearful of his own mind. Petrified of what he knew he was capable of doing. Terrorized by the thought of hurting anyone else.

The tension between the two of us was unbearable almost from the moment we met. Subtle, but screaming. Lingering gazes during tedious meetings. Brushing hands in passing. But his wariness always kept him from getting close. Until one night, at one of Tony Stark’s famous get-togethers. I arrived before him and headed straight for the bar. I downed too much tequila, steeling myself for his presence, trying to drown my nerves and lust. 

***I’m hellbent on getting high,  
High above the lights of town***

I felt him before I saw him. From across a huge, crowded room I could sense him. I felt the heat of his gaze and I turned, searching him out. It wasn’t difficult to do. He was striking, and I momentarily forgot how to draw a breath. So tall, so broad, his long hair shining and pulled back into a bun, his bright eyes smoldering. The thumping music, the laughter, the lights… they all faded away. He captivated me. I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t stop my legs from carrying me forward. I was powerless, drawn to him like sailor to siren.

***You and tequila make me crazy  
Run like poison in my blood***

My feet came to a halt only when my knee grazed the denim of his jeans. He didn’t say a word. I was so close that every deep breath he took fanned across my face. Months of suppressed longing, his cerulean eyes piercing into mine and the liquid courage burning in my veins pushed me up onto my toes. I pressed my lips to his and felt his entire body tense.

“Bucky,” I whispered against his full mouth, running my hands down his firm arms. I distantly noted the empty glass in his hand. “Please…”

Bucky exhaled sharply and I caressed his bottom lip with my tongue. Glass shattered at our feet as he gripped my hand, his other arm wrapping around my waist, clutching me tightly to him. I ran my hands up the fabric of his white button down shirt, which barely contained his powerful frame, as he savagely took my mouth. Our tongues danced and teeth clashed before he abruptly pulled away. I tried to blink away the haze and swayed unsteadily, his kiss more intoxicating than the alcohol. He tucked me into his side firmly with his metal arm and smoothly navigated us through the throng of people, up the stairs and down the hall, his thumb stroking my hip the whole way. 

“My place. Its closer,” I murmured.

We reached my room and he shouldered us inside. Spinning me around, he threw me against the door, my weight slamming it shut. His metal hand tangled into my hair and wrenched my head back. He sucked bruises into my neck as he reached down and flicked the lock. Cupping my face in his hands, he turned, walking me backwards to the bed. He kissed me breathless, immersing me in his taste. I grasped his shirt collar and tore it open. Buttons clattered across the floor as he slipped my dress up over my head. I pressed my body against his solid frame, desperate to feel his burning skin against my own. I skimmed my hands over his muscled back as he held my face tenderly, licking, sucking and nibbling my bottom lip, swallowing my mewls. I dragged my hands over the hard bulge in the front of his jeans, and he groaned against my mouth as I deftly pulled the button free and unzipped them.

I dropped to my knees and freed his cock, immediately licking him from base to tip.

“Shit… ah, fuck,” Bucky panted.

His throaty swears drove me on as I took more and more of his length into my wet mouth, sucking the head and twisting my tongue around before burying his cock into my throat again until I had coated him in slick saliva. Taking a slow breath, I relaxed my throat and slid his full girth into my throat. I swallowed around him before gagging and pulling away with a whimper. He moaned loud enough I was sure everyone in attendance at the party would hear him over Tony’s excessively loud music.

“Shh,” I breathed out against his cock.

He growled and yanked me to my feet by my hair, briefly covering my mouth with his own once again before roughly throwing me onto the bed. I shivered as he climbed up to me Predatory was the only word that came to mind as his hooded crystal eyes roved over my form. He wasted no time. Draping my legs over his huge shoulders and down his back, he buried his face in my aching sex. My head fell back into the pillows. He delved into my dripping core, then ran a sloppy trail up to my throbbing clit, which he sucked gently as his tongue circled it. He didn’t stop, repeating the maddening process until my heels dug into his flesh and my moans drowned out the bass thumps reverberating from the festivities.

“Bucky… oh god… Bucky,” I sobbed over and over, nearly screaming as my orgasm built at an incredible rate.

His ministrations suddenly stopped, and I lifted my head to find him smirking slightly up at me from between my thighs.

“Shh.”

I buried my fingers in his hair and harshly hauled him up my body.

“Fuck me,” I rasped, crashing my mouth against his.

He fell beside me and propped himself against the headboard. His hands rested on the mattress, and as I rose up on my knees, positioning his length at my core, he just watched. As I lowered myself, slowly sinking inch by inch of his girth into me, we moaned in unison. When he was buried deep, I gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to catch my breath. His fingers swept my hair from my face as I adjusted to him. Finally I rocked my hips into his and he cursed.

It was everything I had thought of, imagined, or dreamed. And much, much more. He held me tight and close, pouring all he had into me. I let out every pent up yearning and desire and let him consume me. His hands wandered, holding my hips, sliding up my back, clasping the back of my neck, fondling my breasts. He brought my face to his, kissing me deeply as his metal thumb sought my clit. He circled it as he rolled his hips, brushing so deep inside me my vision began to blur. As my body finally plunged into ecstasy, Bucky held my forehead to his, whispering praises to me as I moaned his name. His own orgasm slammed into him and his metal grip on my neck tightened. He cried out against my mouth, guttural, feral and needy, as he spilled himself into me.

When the euphoria subsided, Bucky’s head fell back and mine dropped forward onto his shoulder. The endorphins and the faint, rhythmic bass from the long forgotten celebration lulled my brain to sleep. I vaguely felt Bucky lower me onto my side and roll his arm across my waist. I pressed my back into his sturdy bulk. 

“Bucky,” I mumbled finally losing myself to slumber.

I woke up alone. 

As I swept my hand over the cold, empty spot next to me, nausea lurched my stomach. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and violently expelled my bad decisions. Tears burned my eyes, and I wished I could purge the memories just as easily. I rinsed my mouth and stared at my reflection. As I turned to flip the light switch, something caught my eye. I pulled my hair to the side, fully revealing a darkening bruise in the shape of Bucky’s fingers. A small bit of understanding dawned on me. I knew he had seen them in the light of morning.

***One more night could kill me, baby***

When I passed him later that day, he barely glanced at me. I was at war with myself. Battling my even stronger desire for him, but burning with the shame of waking to find he had vanished during the night. I also understood his mental and emotional states, knowing he had been horrified to see the marks his metal hand had left on me. But it didn’t make it any easier.

***Its so easy to forget  
The bitter taste the morning left***

“He won’t let himself love anyone,” Steve told me one day. He would only let go when he was drunk. When his conscious was muffled and his inhibitions blurred. It tore at my heart but I was incapable of letting go, moving on.

***One is one too many  
One more is never enough***

One month later, one more party, this one much smaller. The Avengers, a few friends, a few other Stark Industries employees. We talked, laughed, and drank well into the night. One by one, they trickled off. Steve was the last to go. We both knew what was going to happen. Bucky’s eyes never left mine as I stood from my chair and stepped over to him.

***I swore I wouldn’t go back there again***

I knew he wouldn’t stay. I knew it would hurt like hell tomorrow. I crawled onto his lap, my heel catching the small table behind us. I heard a bottle smash to the floor, but it was the last thing on my mind. I straddled his powerful thighs, running my fingers through his silken chestnut hair and scraping my nails across his scalp. His hands, hesitantly but hungrily, skimmed up my back, pulling my body into his own. 

***When it comes to you  
Oh, the damage I could do***

“One more,” was my whispered plea. I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and swiped my tongue across the red flesh. “Just one more.” 

I wasn’t above begging. I was in too deep. An addict, trembling from withdrawal. He stood and I wrapped my legs around his thick body. He carried me off toward my room once again, scattering wet kisses over my collarbone. I looked over his head at the shards of glass lying in the pool of tequila seeping across the floor.

***Its always your favorite sins  
That’ll do you in*** 

We should have been more careful. I would need it in the morning.


End file.
